


Occupational Hazard

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard

He poked at the bruise on his hip, wincing at the pain it still caused. At the time he hadn't realized how hard he'd fallen, but the dark contusion that appeared later and marred his skin told him otherwise. It had gone from a deep black to various shade of purple and now was fading from the purple to an even uglier yellow as it healed. He should have known than to try and follow Richie down the steps so fast but he didn't want to let the young man out of his sight for fear of what would happen.


End file.
